UNTITLED
by Tes-sy-22
Summary: Renesmee finds true friendship in a human.


The next morning I didn't want to put my energy into getting out of bed. No bad dreams last night. No creepy, unblinking people. I sighed gratefully. Looking at the window behind me and could see there was very little light outside and thick dark clouds. Yay more rain. I groaned tugging on my purple blanket curling into a ball. Letting my eyes fall onto the mysterious rose on my pillow next to me I remembered Alaina's face. Not long after she ran inside shutting her bedroom door, I could her yelling. I felt bad for the person she verbally abused last night, who ever that was that she called. But I knew my place and it surely wasn't trying to get brave and try to calm her down. I grinned. Surprisingly, the rose looked as if it were still freshly picked. Like something out of that cartoon movie, _The_ _Beauty and the Beast._ Who was Alaina's beast I wondered mischievously. I couldn't help but gawk at it, remembering every pedal and delicately touching the thorns. Bringing it close to my face I inhaled the scent. Such a sweet, full fragrance. I brushed it against my cheek feeling its soft white pedals and closed my eyes letting the texture and smell consume me. I don't remember ever seeing a rose this appealing. Why this rose? I stretched my arms and lay on the bed for a few moments before I rolled out. Looking down at my clothes I was unaware that my pajamas weren't on. Still the same faded blue jeans and my black v neck shirt. I won't deny that I don't know the first thing about fashion and honestly didn't care if my closet was filled with sweat pants and one colored t-shirts. I scratched my scalp with the tip of the rose. My suitcase was wide open and my clothes were stretched out on the dark wood floor. Alaina gave me her old dresser that now sat next to my or my now bed. Next to the window was my large oval mirror. It was mom's but she wanted me to keep and think of her every time I stood in front of it. Or at least thats what she told me. At the top right part on the mirror was a red lipstick kiss print. Man, I missed her. Dragging my feet across the squeaking floor I finally reached the the mirror. My straight black hair was unkempt almost like I had gotten in a dangerous battle with my pillow. For a second I wanted to take a picture of it and send it to mom. I chuckled pushing my hair back to Earth. My eyes were the color as Alaina's, green. My nose was small and a little pointy to be honest. I faked a smile and seen my one sided dimple. My lips were full as my mom would tell but Alaina seemed to identify as swollen. I remembered when we were younger she used to tell me a story about my lips, saying when I was barely born a bee came into the hospital room and stung my lips and from that day on they would forever be swollen and when I was old they would eventually blow up. Of course now that seems crazy but my 7 year old mind had me believing and I would measure them with my toy ruler and show her everyday how they never grew. For two weeks I knelt by my bed, hands tightly closed on each other and prayed that my lips wouldn't blow up into pieces. "Mirror, mirror on the wall who is the cruelest of them all?" I asked rubbing my chin."Alaina you definitely are." Fairytales were clearly the subject of the day. Placing the rose into my hair I hoped it wouldn't get lost in the tangles before I reached Alaina. Skipping to my bedroom door I ran in the house searching for my sister. Not in the bathroom. I pocked my head in her bedroom. Why didn't her door squeak? Looking inside I was stunned to see that her bedroom was just like home. Same rose covered blankets and pilllow covers, a tall black dresser with a mirror hanging over it, a vase of red roses that sat on her dresser. No t.v. that was a little different I guess. To the right her closet door was open and I could see all her clothes on hangers, even her pants. I made a face of disgust, jealous of how neat she was. But still no Alaina. I quietly shut the door and headed down the stairs. Reaching the bottom, my nostrils instantly caught the smell of pancakes. Oh yea I smiled devilishly. Running into the kitchen I seen my sister flipping a pancake and I pounced. I hugged her waist tightly laughing. She dropped the uncooked pancake and it made a _splat_ sound. "Tess!" She squealed. "Your so gonna get it." My grip tightened more but it was no use she had that 26 year old strength and easily slipped threw my hold and wrestled me to the floor. I couldn't control my self from bursting into laughter. I could feel tears well up while she sat on top me pinning my arms together. Seeing her face grow from pink to bright red made me delirious. Somehow between all the giggling and wiggling I let out a loud, "Mooooo." Her mouth dropped open in surprised at first but quickly turned a wide smile. She let me go which was a mistake. I reached as fast I could and grabbed a handful of her hair tugging lightly. And before I could yell out a howl of victory, my own head jerked backwards and we both broke out into giggles. I released her hair and she did the same. She helped me to my feet and I went straight for a plate of food. Trying to catch my breath I suddenly heard someone clear their throat noisely and I turned to Alaina. She smirked at me and turned her direction towards the kitchen table. There sitting hands laced together was a man. His hair was short and light brown with blue curious eyes. He wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans with tan boots. I could see the muscles in his chest and arms. His expression was pretty much 'Who is this crazy person.' Not bad looking. I thought amused by the look on his face. "Tess, this is Tristan," Alaina gestured to the tall man. "He actually helped me move in. He's a very nice person." She shot a warning glance at me. What do I care? I nodded stiffly back at her. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Tristan." I bowed as gracefully as I could and giggled. "So are you the one who left this magnificant rose on my sister's door step last night?" I asked pointing at my head, probably pointing at the wrong place. Alaina elbowed my ribs and I let out a cry. Really? This apparently was a crush of Alaina's and I was killing her game. He cast his blue eyes at the top of my head and his lips twisted in a distorted way. I turned to Alaina and smiled. "Wow, you picked a special one," I whispered. "How rude." She pressed her lips together. Before I knew it the full figured man was standing in front of me reaching for something from his jean pockets. My mouth dropped open seeing his muscles flex with every movement he made. But my amazement cut off realizing he pulled out a white handkerchief and started toward my head. "Hey don't you use those for your nose?" I asked pulling back. "What are you doing?" He looked down at me and lifted my chin with his warm hand. My eyebrows came together staring back at him. He had a soft expression, eyes flickering. And then he spoke in a deep voice, "Your head is bleeding." "What!" I searched for the rose in my tangled hair. "Alaina can you please help me?" We both dug our fingers in my hair til Alaina found it and purposely yanked it out. I looked at my hands and seen blood stains on my fingertips. The man started for my forehead examining my face and to be honest it creeped me out. I thought I seen him smile. "How old are you?" I asked when he was finished. He placed the handkerchief on the table and turned to me. "Twenty- three," he said plainly. "And that rose, by the way, was for you."


End file.
